


We Don't Say I Miss You, But We Mean It

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, With an obnoxiously happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance didn't change anything between them, but some things can't be done over Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Say I Miss You, But We Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally published in February 2012 on Tumblr)

Five months. Five more months until Blaine would be with him again. Until then, they had skype and phones and memories. But Kurt's unconscious mind had decided that, at times, it wasn't enough.

It had started his fourth week in New York, he came home after 9 hours of classes, exhausted and drained and missing Blaine more than he thought possible.

He went to bed with a hollow ache in his chest and his phone clutched in his hand, waiting for a goodnight text.

He fell asleep before Blaine even came home but, in his dreams Blaine was there.

It was always the simplest of things; going grocery shopping, watching a movie on the futon, but Blaine would always be there and not one moment in the dream were they not touching in some way.

Kurt started looking forward to coming home every night where he could drift off into his dream world. It was like waking up on the other side of some mirror where he'd be in his own life but with Blaine by his side.

Suddenly classes seemed more bearable and any distance between them less painful. His heart didn't constantly feel pulled anymore.

He told Blaine about the dreams and Blaine had laughed asking if he should be jealous.

When they had kind of gone their separate ways, Kurt had expected things to change, really. Being so far apart, he had seen enough movies to know that the whole long distance was for delusional people with hopeless romantic, naive expectations, but with them, it worked.

Nothing changed and the only thing he had missed was the physical contact, lame as it sounded, he missed having the heavy warmth of Blaine's hand in his or the comforting arms around his shoulders or waist.

So when the dreams started up, it was all repent sexual longing leading to quick, desperate encounters that he barely remembered as he bolted up right in his bed, sweaty and hard and aching. That led to fantastic 4am phone sex, but it really didn't help.

A little later, he learned how to, not control, but lead the dreams in a different direction, he started remembering more and more, details that would float into his mind the next day at random intervals throughout his daily life, making him smile ever so slightly over a cup of coffee or during a class.

Even with the promise of the dreams, it was still talking to Blaine every night that he looked forward to the most.

They had gotten in the habit of always having a skype call open, doing their work each on their own end, every once in a while one would make a small comment in passing, Blaine would make a silly jokes and, sometimes, Kurt would look up and see Blaine just watching him, homework forgotten.

They had agreed early-on that neither of them would say "I miss you" but, after accidentally spending 5 hours straight on Skype, one of them would let it slip and those were the moments when Kurt did look forward to the dreams, where he could hold Blaine's hand freely in his.

~-~

During the pre-winter-break exams, Kurt was on a working schedule so intense he lived on coffee and short sleeping breaks, cheek pressed into his keyboard or book.

For a while he kept postponing their Skype dates until he started just cancelling them or sleeping through them. Blaine understood, of course, and he never felt hurt or gave Kurt any grief, but he also knew that Kurt was pushing too hard.

It was during a phone call when Kurt admitted in a half-asleep voice that the dreams had ceased that Blaine knew it was getting to be too much, Kurt was overworking himself and he hated not being able to provide anything other than words of encouragement. 

That night Kurt fell sleep the phone still pressed against his face between him and his desk. But, for the first time in over two weeks, the dream came back. Blaine was there, helping him to his feet and guiding him towards the bed, he helped him out of what he had deemed his "study clothes" and got him under the cool covers of his barely-used bed.

Blaine turned off the computer and lights and slid in next to him, he reached out and let his fingers graze over Kurt's outstretched hand, slowly taking it in his, bringing it to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss to Kurt's knuckles before scooting as close as possible. He let his second hand wonder gently over Kurt's tired features, tracing soft patterns over his cheeks and watching as Kurt's eyes dropped close.

He smiled as he watched Kurt fight to stay awake but soon enough he was drifting off into a much needed peaceful sleep. But, right before letting slumber take him under he whispered in the space between them:

"I miss you so much."

~-~

Kurt woke up feeling more rested than he had in quite a long while.

He was feeling tingly and warm and... grounded. Like he had his feet on the ground again, which was a strange sensation in of itself. Much like the feeling of warm air brushing over his face.

Kurt was not letting reality flood his lovely state of mind but his surroundings were starting to tickle his senses, much like the soft, hot puffs of air drifting over his face. 

He finally opened his eyes. 

Blaine.

Blaine was there.

Lying next to him, fast asleep yet smiling, breathing steadily in the warm light caressing his face with hues of orange and pink. He looked gorgeous and _he was there._

It hadn't been a dream.

Kurt felt a small prickle in his eyes as he realized that Blaine had come all the way to him. 

He looked down to see their hands still intertwined. He squeezed a little before letting unconsciousness take him again, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Sometimes, reality could beat any dream.


End file.
